Cerebral palsy (CP) is a non-progressive, neurologically-based, motor impairment syndrome that is usually diagnosed within the first 18 months of life (Rosenbaum et al., 2002). Research suggests that up to 88% of those with CP have dysarthria (Achilles, 1955). One important consequence of dysarthria is reduced speech intelligibility (Yorkston et al., 1999), which in turn frequently results in interference with social participation and educational / vocational pursuits. Although there is a growing body of literature examining gross and fine motor development in children with CP (Hanna et al., 2003;Rosenbaum et al., 2002), there have been no studies examining the longitudinal development of speech in this population. Thus, long-term prognoses and outcomes for communication via natural speech are uncertain. The study of speech development in children with CP presents an opportunity to advance a comprehensive theory of speech intelligibility by identifying specific variables that contribute to intelligibility in children with dysarthria;and specifying how these variables change over time along with the relative effects of these changes on intelligibility. Katherine Hustad, Ph.D., is a tenure-track assistant professor at the University of Wisconsin - Madison. Her goal is to extend her current research, focused on adults with CP, to the study of speech development in children with CP. The proposed prospective longitudinal study will gather data regarding speech intelligibility, spectral and temporal acoustic measures and perceptual / segmental features of the speech of a cohort of 26 children with CP beginning between the ages of 24 and 48 months over a four year period. The Waisman Center and the University of Wisconsin - Madison are ideally suited to meet the goals of the career development plan, which will focus on the Pl's acquisition of: advanced content knowledge in the domains of motor development and motor speech disorders in children;technical expertise in speech measurement techniques including acoustic analysis procedures and segmental characterization of dysarthric speech;and technical expertise in longitudinal research design and analysis, including general issues in clinical investigation and measurement. The primary mentor for this project, Professor Ray Kent, has extensive research experience and expertise in dysarthria and speech science. He will provide one-on-one instruction and mentorship in the areas of speech development, motor speech disorders in children, and acoustic analysis procedures.